Candles have been known for centuries as a source of illumination and decoration. They are generally formed by encasing a wick--usually a combustible string or fabric-coated wire--within a solid body of wax, usually by placing the wick within a mold and then pouring the wax therein about the wick. Numerous examples of prior candles can be found in patents, catalogs, and other literature, but several representative examples of candles which are more pertinent to the present invention in appearance or construction are as follows:
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 216,569; 216,570; 216,743; 216,744; 216,745; and 216,746 illustrate pillar candles, i.e., tower-like cylindrical candles having wicks extending from their tops. These candles appear to bear a variety of different types of decorative rings and tubes encircling their outer circumferences, in a variety of different orders. As a result, the outer surfaces of the candles vary in diameter and appearance along their heights.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 375,566 illustrates a pillar candle wherein its height is defined by a series of stepped cylinders, wherein successive cylinders increase in diameter proceeding towards the bottom of the pillar. The base of the pillar is defined by a conical section, and portions of the circumference of the conical section extend upwardly along the sides of the candle and along the cylindrical steps, thereby defining "ramps" which ascend along the sides of the cylindrical steps.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 380,057 illustrates a candle wherein a number of block-like wax sections are fused to the exterior surface of a wax pillar. Octagonal plate-like wax sections are then joined to the top and bottom ends of the pillar, situating the pillar and the fused blocks therebetween.
The foregoing candles have an interesting appearance, but this appearance is relatively static and cannot be altered by the users of the constructed candles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,428 illustrates a kit for constructing decorative candles wherein the candle appearance is potentially changeable. A cylindrical receptacle with an open top and bottom is provided in conjunction with a wick, a number of decorative and differently-shaped wax pieces, and a divider which may fit within the receptacle to divide its interior into several compartments extending along its height. The wick may be inserted within the interior of the receptacle to extend upwardly above the top of the receptacle, and the decorative wax pieces may then be poured into the receptacle about the wick to support the wick in an upright position. The wick may then be lit to use the separate wax pieces as fuel. If desired, the divider may be used within the receptacle to allow a user to put wax pieces of different types in different areas within the receptacle, rather than mixing them together.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,428 therefore allows a user to pour wax pieces as desired within the receptacle to obtain a desired candle appearance, but this candle's appearance is only reconfigurable to the extent that the selection and arrangement of wax pieces within the receptacle may be varied. The overall shape of the candle may not be altered since the receptacle is necessary to maintain the wax pieces in the form of the candle, and the receptacle's outer configuration is immutable. A candle receptacle (such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,428) is also often undesirable to use because the candle will eventually burn down to such an extent that the receptacle will occupy far more volume than is necessary to contain the small candle therein. As a result, the candle is overly bulky, with the receptacle occupying the major part of the candle's appearance and detracting from the appearance of the candle. Further, an arrangement such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,428 may cause problems insofar as the loose wax pieces arranged about the wick may not burn properly, and may thereby result in soot production. Soot can dirty the user's home, and blacken the interior of the candle receptacle to such an extent that the appearance of the candle is greatly diminished. The receptacle may cause further difficulties with combustion since it may promote poor burning of the wick, and/or smothering of the candle flame, once the candle has burned down within the receptacle to such an extent that the waste gases from combustion (which are heavier than air) begin to collect within the receptacle.
It would therefore be desirable to have a candle available wherein its configuration may be varied in accordance with the user's tastes and desires; wherein no candle receptacle is necessary for use; and wherein the candle is clean-burning during use.